cod_ghosts_extinctionfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightfall
Nightfall is the second map of Extinction and the first of a four part episodic Extinction saga. It was released as part of the Onslaught DLC. The map is set in a snowy base in the Alaskan wilderness. There are 2 new Cryptids which are the devious Phantom and the monstrous boss of the map known as the Breeder. A new Wonder Weapon known as the Venom-X is also a new addition to Extinction. Pieces of Intel can be found throughout the map which are video clips revolving around the storyline of Extinction and the clips are based on Dr. Samantha Cross and Captain David Archer. There are a total of 15 Intel Pieces as well as an Epilogue which can only be unlocked once Nightfall has been completed. A new element to the search piles are the rare Locker Keys which can be used to open one Locker which will contain a random, customised weapon. Now, instead of a Barrier Hive in the Entrance, there is a small Breeder Boss Battle. Official Description: Anchoring this first content pack is Episode 1: Nightfall, the first installment in Extinction's four-part episodic narrative. At a remote facility in the Alaskan wilderness, the shadowy Nightfall Program has been reaserching the origins of the "Alien" threat. When the scientists lose control, a small team of elite soldiers must retrieve the intel and exterminate hordes of savage creatures while surviving a three-story tall terror unlike anything they've ever faced before. Featuring two all-new species of aliens and an exclusive weapon. Episode 1: Nightfall is a fast & frenetic, action-packed continuation of the Extinction experience. Gameplay Entrance (Area 1) The team will spawn behind a large metal fence and a soldier will run to them screaming that he shouldn't be shot, has information about the Cryptids and wants to be let in. However the Breeder impales him and drops his dead body containing 2 ammo clips and 2 Semtex grenades as well as the Maverick Assault Rifle. Upon running out of the fenced area, a Hunter will break out of a crate and attack the team. There will be a total of 4 Hives to drill. There is also a room blocked by a Hive containg 2 Lockers. The Cryptids faced in this area are: Scouts, Hunters, Seekers, Scorpions and Phantoms. Upon drilling the hives, there will be a marker directing the team to a fenced area from where the Breeder will emerge. The Breeder's weakspot is the glowing spot in the middle of its head. Compound (Area 2) Once the Breeder's health is depleted and it flees, the team can access the Compound area which contains another Locker Hive but this time with 4 Lockers. The difficulty in this area can become extremely difficult because a large number of Hunters and Scorpions will spawn along with Phantoms and Rhinos. Once the hives have all been drilled, the Breeder will appear and destroy a roof as well as a barrier blocking the Weapon Facility. Weapon Facility (Area 3) This is where the Venom-X can be found behind a hive and a short cutscene in gameplay can also be witnessed after drilling the Hive opposite the Fire Trap.This area is definitely the most difficult because of the lack of space. However the levels and platforms can be used to your advantage. Fortunately, no Seekers will spawn here as the area is inside. The cutscene shows Dr. Cross who tells the team that she finished translating the Obelisk's secrets and that Archer will never find out about it. As she prepares to shoot herself in the head, Archer enters the room and shoot her gun arm, knocks her out and prepares to leave he is cornered by 2 Hunters but they do not harm him as Dr. Cross is with him and they fear her for unknown reasons. Breeder Boss Battle ''' After drilling all the hives in the Weapon Facility, another marker will direct the team to an area outside where Archer's vehicle is seen escaping the Nightfall facility. Then, the Breeder comes out and the final showdown begins. After taking so much damage, the large Cryptid will stumble over and reveal its weakest spot which is a glowing part of flesh on its chest. Players should take advantage of this and use the Venom-X on this as the toxic gas will linger on the Cryptid and deteriorate its health. Later it will flee onto a rooftop and Cryptids will attack the player. However the 3 "pillars" located around the map will grow flowers that heal the Breeder rapidly. When it eventually dies, it releases a high pitched scream of despair and spits blood all over the snow. '''Epilogue Archer is seen talking with an unknown Chinese foreigner named Contact 28 who confirms the authenticity of the Crytpids' Ark which was discovered underground and Archer believes that Cross can find the rest of these Arks throughout the world. Meanwhile, on Archer's ship, Cross is on a table covered with bandages and has implants connected into her brain. After screaming "NOOOOO!" some research specimens are seen on board the ship and the Epilogue concludes with a glimpse of the Kraken swimming underneath the large ship. Traps and Weapons Entrance: Traps and Turrets: 2 Electric Fence Traps 3 Fire Traps 2 Mounted MInigun Turrets Weapons: Maverick, Assault Rifle, $1500 Kastet, Launcher, $1500 Vector CRB, SMG, $1500 MTS-255, Shotgun, $1500 VKS, Sniper Rifle, $1500 SVU, Marksman Rifle, $2000 LSAT, LMG, $3000 Compound: Traps and Turrets: 2 Electric Fence Traps 3 Fire Traps 0 Mounted Minigun Turrets Weapons: VKS, Sniper Rifle, $1500 SVU, Marksman Rifle, $2000 Vector CRB, SMG, $1500 ARX-160, Assault Rifle, $2000 Chain SAW, LMG, $3000 Weapon Facility: Traps and Turrets: 2 Electric Fence Trap 2 Fire Traps 0 Mounted Minigun Turrets Weapons: Venom-X, Wonder Weapon, Free ARX-160, Assault Rifle, $2000 Vepr, SMG, $1500 Bulldog, Shotgun, $2500 L115, Sniper Rifle, $1500 defendthedrill.jpg|A team defending the Laser Drill nightfall.jpg|Nightfall promotional poster venom x.jpg|Venom-X breeder.jpg|The Breeder Phantom.jpg|The Phantom Rhino nightfall.jpg|A Rhino in Nightfall fire trap.jpg|The Compound area